dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cacao
|Race = Ikonda-seijin / CyborgAkira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Soldier, Mercenary |Allegiance = Turles Crusher Corps. |FamConnect = Turles (boss) Daiz (partner) Amond (superior) Rasin (comrade) Lakasei (comrade) }} '''Cacao' is one of the henchmen led by the low-class Saiyan Turles. He makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, and reappears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Cacao often pairs with Daiz for combination attacks. Overview Appearance Cacao's appearance is marked by cyborg components adorned over skin similar in appearance to magma. Being a cyborg, Cacao's Battle Armor is the only armor with weapons. Name Cacao's name is based on cocoa, a type of bean used to make a variety of products, mostly chocolate. Biography ''The Tree of Might'' Cacao was originally a battle Cyborg built on planet Ikonda to fight in an interstellar war. After this, he became a galactic lone-wolf bounty hunter and volunteers to join the Turles Crusher Corps. In addition, his cyborg body is made from a special metal that makes him immune to ordinary attacks, including Yamcha's Spirit Ball. Cacao has a large array of weapons at his disposal, which helps him swiftly defeat Yamcha during an encounter with the Z Fighters on Earth. He is killed during Goku's Kaio-ken rampage against him and his comrades, when Goku gives Cacao a solid knee-kick to his chest. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Frieza, Cacao, and Kogu in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Cacao makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power level The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Cacao has a power level of 13,000. In Dragon Ball Cardass he is given a power level of 8,400. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly. It seems that Cacao uses more than simply ki to fly. *'Cosmic Attack' – A rocket propulsion attack used against Yamcha. Named in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Combined Energy Wave' – Daiz and Cacao start by charging an energy sphere in their hands and then fire it in the form of a Full Power Energy Wave that eventually results in a massive red explosion on the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Video game appearance Cacao makes his first appearance in a video game as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Shinobu Satouchi *Ocean Group dub: Alvin Sanders *FUNimation dub: Jeff Johnson Trivia *Like the rest of Turles' henchmen (other than Rasin and Lakasei), Cacao's name is only given in the movie's credits and character profiles. *The mannerism and effect used for Cacao's voice varies with each dub. In the original Japanese version of the The Tree of Might, he says da, the Russian word for 'yes'. In the Big Green dub and uncut Ocean Group dub, he only grunts, while in the studio's edited dub, as well as FUNimation's dub, he speaks in full-fledged sentences and has an electronic-garbled voice (though his mouth remains closed). *Footage of his fight with Yamcha appears in the "Rock the Dragon" opening. Gallery See also *Cacao (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased